Sueños
by ShyanScifo
Summary: Prefiero que os sorprenda lo que pueda así que prefiero no poner resumen. Pero aviso, spoiler para el que no se haya terminado el anime.


Se tambaleaba suavemente en el aire, con la única sujeción de la mano de aquél moreno. No sabía cómo habían acabado en aquella zona tan desierta, había estado tan concentrado en la pelea que no se había dado cuenta de que hubiesen llegado a esa parte de la ciudad tan poco fértil en la que no había nada más que piedras y algún que otro hierbajo. Pero lo que estaba claro, y lo que era aún más importante, era que se encontraba colgando en el acantilado, y que Saruhiko no hacía nada más que sujetarle. No hacía esfuerzos para subirle, ni parecía intencionado a soltarle.

Misaki notaba como su mano parecía comenzar a resbalarse y unas gotas de sudor se deslizaron por su cuello. Su respiración se agitaba y sentía su corazón latir con más velocidad de lo usual. Miró hacia abajo, la caída sería horrible. Volvió la vista hacia el moreno, el cual no mostraba expresión alguna pero le sujeto la mano con más fuerza cuando también notó que la mano del pelirrojo se resbalaba.

-Saru…Maldito… ¿Piensas tenerme colgado aquí todo el día?

Dijo con el tono más relajado que le permitía la situación. Esperaba que esa llamada de atención le hiciese espabilar y subirle. El otro solo esbozo una tétrica sonrisa.

-Ódiame… Mi~sa~ki~…

Le susurró antes de soltar la mano del otro lentamente. Éste abrió mucho los ojos. Podía ver como el borde del acantilado junto a Saru se alejaban al principio lentamente y cada vez más rápido.

Entonces, su cuarto. Miró a ambos lados y pudo darse cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación, en la cama e incorporado por el susto. Aún tenía la respiración muy agitada, incluso sentía gotas de sudor resbalándole por la frente. Gotas que no tardo en quitarse con la manga de la camiseta que usaba como pijama. Soltó un profundo suspiro, aliviado de que solo hubiese sido una pesadilla. Entonces miró a su lado, donde se encontraba Fushimi algo adormilado pero con los ojos entreabiertos, girando un poco la cara para mirarle ya que estaba de espaldas a él.

-Misaki…No has dejado de moverte desde hace rato…Es molesto… -Dijo en un tono cansado.

-…Lo siento. Voy…a darme una ducha. –Avisó levantándose de la cama para dirigirse al baño.

Lo primero que hizo nada más entrar en el baño fue cerrar la puerta y apoyar las manos en el lavabo, mirándose fijamente en el espejo que tenía delante. Su flequillo volvía a ser un poco más largo, casi como cuando tenía 15 años, pero no tanto. También tenía el resto de pelo más largo y la cara algo más fina. Se le notaban el paso de los años, después de todo, ya tenía 26.

Y aun volviendo a estar bien con Saru, hasta el punto de que vivía con él, tenía sueños de ese tipo en el que tenían 19 años ambos. Pensó en ello mientras se quitaba la ropa y la lanzaba contra la cesta de la ropa sucia antes de meterse en la bañera, echar la cortina y abrir el grifo para dejar que el agua cayese sobre él.

Esos sueños no podrían pasar. Claro que no. En los sueños tenían 19 años, y ahora tenían 26. Pero parecían tan reales…

[…]

-¡Te dije que te la devolvería, maldito traidor!

Exclamó el mayor mientras se lanzaba con su skate desde el aire hacia Fushimi, el cual paro el impacto con su espada y presionó con la misma para separarle.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Mi~sa~ki~? –Pronunció su nombre con aquél tono de voz que le ponía los pelos de punta al pelirrojo.

El aludido chasqueo la lengua cayendo sin ningún daño en el suelo, con el skate aún bajo los pies y mirando a Saruhiko con desprecio.

-…Ahora verás… -Murmuró antes de lanzarse contra él, con las manos desnudas dispuesto a asestarle puñetazos y patadas por donde viese hueco y defenderse con el objeto cuando fuese necesario.

Pero en una de esas que se alejaron los dos una cuchilla se clavó en su brazo antes de que pudiese darse cuenta. Una cuchilla envuelta en unas llamas rojas. Gruñó de dolor pero antes de que pudiese sacarse el afilado objeto del cuerpo, otra cuchilla fue clavada en él. Pero esta vez dio directa en el pecho, más concretamente en el corazón.

Notó que se quedó sin respiración al sentir esa punzada. Su mirada temblaba y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Ya nada le importaba el dolor del brazo. Cayó de lado completamente al suelo mientras su camiseta se teñía de rojo alrededor de las cuchillas clavadas.

-Ódiame~ Mi~sa~ki~…

Era todo lo que podía oír.

-Fíjate solo en mi~

Le pareció escuchar, abrió los ojos y trató de distinguir algo entre la translúcida cortina de ducha. Efectivamente, había una silueta, parecía estar cerca del lavabo.

-… ¿Qué? –Preguntó casi inmediatamente.

-¿Hmg?

Preguntó otra voz, aparentemente con la boca llena. Saru se sacó el cepillo de dientes de la boca, aunque no miró en ningún momento hacia la ducha.

-¿Qué pasa Yata?

-…No, nada.

Murmuró alargando el brazo hacia el bote de champú que reposaba en la repisa de la bañera. Se echó un poco en las manos y luego se llevó las mismas al pelo, frotándoselo. Se aguantó un suspiro. No comprendía la razón de esos sueños, pero no quería seguir así.

Después de la muerte de Mikoto, Izumo había tomado el mando de HOMRA, y al principio lo llevaba bien, pero muchos comenzaron a dudar de que el clan siguiese mucho más tiempo. Poco a poco muchos fueron dejándolo hasta que el nuevo rey había decidido terminar con el clan cuando solo quedaban él, Anna y Misaki. También cerró el bar, y el pelirrojo, que había llegado al bar justo cuando Kusanagi colgaba el cartel de "Cerrado" y se había quedado atónito mirando desde una distancia prudente, pudo oír como el mayor se lamentaba.

-"Lo siento, Mikoto. No pude mantener el clan unido…"

Y se acercó a la chica, la cual cuidaba aunque ya tuviese 17 años, para irse ambos a casa.

De eso hacía ya dos años, y después de aquello no había vuelto a toparse con ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros. Solo había visto a Saru, que se lo encontraba por la calle de vez en cuando y en una de aquellas peleas que tenían se había derrumbado y, sin saber cómo, había acabado llorando y desahogándose en los brazos ajenos.

Éste le había dado apoyo, y seguía dándoselo ya que vivían juntos desde hacía año y medio, y tenían una relación…más estrecha. Se alegraba de tenerle a su lado. Y por eso no comprendía porqué le atormentaban esos sueños. ¿Tendría miedo de que le volviese a traicionar? ¿De morir en manos de quien menos se lo esperase? ¿La única persona que le quedaba?

Incluso había llegado a pensar… ¿Y si era lo que él hubiese preferido que pasara antes de perder a todos los demás?

Al fin termino la ducha. Salió y cogió una toalla con la que se secó el pelo y el cuerpo antes de atársela a la cintura. Fushimi ya no estaba. Seguramente se habría ido a su trabajo, ya que seguía en Scepter4, siendo ahora un cargo más cercano al rey azul.

[…]

Martes. Ese día lo tenía libre en el bar, así que decidió ir a hacer la compra para hacer algo útil en su tiempo libre. Iba mirando la lista de la compra por la calle, repasándola por si se le había olvidado apuntar algo. Entonces levanto la cabeza para ver por dónde iba y al mirar de reojo hacia un lado vio una puerta de cristal de una tienda, en la que podía verse reflejado.

Ya no usaba su típico gorro, ni sus botines azules con una línea y los cordones naranjas. Tampoco se ataba una sudadera a la cintura. En su lugar, llevaba una camiseta blanca, menos suelta que la que antes usaba, unos vaqueros de los que colgaba una pequeña cadenita a un lado, y unas botas bajas negras con los cordones aflojados. En la cabeza no llevaba nada, por lo que se podía ver el peinado que era una mezcla entre su estilo de 15 años y el largo de los 19. Había cambiado, estaba claro.

La puerta se abrió para dejar salir a una mujer con unas bolsas que giro hacia su izquierda para irse por su camino. Aquello sacó de sus pensamientos al pelirrojo que se dispuso a seguir su camino hacia el supermercado.

[…]

-¡SARU!

Exclamaba mientras corría hacia la única salida de aquella habitación en llamas. Pero justo cuando casi había llegado a la puerta, el otro la cerró y atrancó. Aunque no se fue. Se quedó mirándole desde el cristal cuadrado de la puerta, con una tétrica sonrisa.

-Ódiame, Mi~sa~ki~…

Pudo escuchar mientras aporreaba con todas sus fuerzas el cristal, el cual no se rompía. Todas las cosas estaban en llamas y no había nada que pudiese usar para ayudarse. Giró la cara. Las llamas avanzaban, cada vez sudaba más tanto por el temor como por el propio fuego. Aquello era muy irónico. Pero lo último que pudo ver antes de que las llamas le alcanzaran fue de nuevo la cara del traidor con esa sonrisa, murmurando de nuevo esas palabras.

Negó con la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas y movió la mano sobre un congelador, vacilando entre las distintas carnes que había en el mismo.

-Carne de cerdo…de cerdo…

Murmuraba hasta que la encontró y fue a cogerla, aunque antes de llegar a ella otra mano la cogió y se la llevo. Misaki se giró hacia la persona dueña de la mano, a punto de quejarse cuando pudo identificar a una Anna de 20 años. Estaba guapísima, su pelo blanco casi le llegaba por la cintura aunque lo llevaba recogido en una coleta. Tenía el físico bastante desarrollado e incluso casi le alcanzaba en altura.

-A…nna

-Ah, Misaki. –Respondió con una tierna sonrisa metiendo la carne en una cesta de compra que le colgaba del brazo. – Cuanto tiempo…sin verte. –Murmuro lastimera aunque con una pequeña sonrisa por verle ahora.

-Cuanto has crecido en estos años. –Comentó con una alegre sonrisa, moviendo la mano en horizontal para comparar alturas.- Estás muy mayor.

-Tú sigues pareciendo más pequeño de lo que eres. –Respondió entre risas, haciendo que la mano de su amigo se quedase congelada en el aire, al igual que el dueño de la misma.- Bueno, me alegro de verte…Pero tengo prisa. –Aclaró levantando una mano como despedida.- Espero volver a verte, Misaki.

El pelirrojo sonrió débilmente, saliendo de su congelamiento en ese momento y levanto una mano como despedida. Casi como por reflejo se llevó la mano a la cabeza para bajarse el gorro, dándose cuenta entonces de que carecía del mismo. Suspiró bajando la mano y cogió otra carne de cerdo antes de dirigirse a la caja.

[…]

Se ajustó la sudadera en la cintura. La ropa no le quedaba como antes… Los botines le apretaban, aunque no en exceso, los pantalones le quedaban algo por encima de la rodilla, la camiseta estaba más ajustada y a duras penas le llegaban las mangas a las muñecas. Oculto como pudo su flequillo en su gorro y se puso el reloj que aún conservaba.

Se miraba en el espejo de la habitación y no podía evitar sonreír con nostalgia. Se dirigió al altillo, el cual estaba sobre el armario. Ni saltando conseguía llegar por lo que fue a la cocina para coger una silla y la puso delante del mueble. Se subió a esta y pudo abrir las puertecitas deseadas. Apartando algunas bolsas, fundas de colcas, sabanas, y demás cosas por el estilo, pudo encontrar su skate y su bate. Tan preciados para él hacía unos años. Los cogió y se bajó de un salto de la silla, volviendo a ponerse frente al espejo, colocando el skate en el suelo para posar un pie sobre él y se echó el bate sobre los hombros. Se miró unos segundos hasta que alzó la mano cerrada en un puño con decisión a la vez que gritaba.

-¡No blood! ¡No bone! ¡No ash!

Gritaba aquél Preciado lema una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte y notando como las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, los cuales cerró con fuerza. Acabó por bajar el puño, igual que agachó la cabeza, con frustración y entre lágrimas, viendo en su mente a Mikoto, Totsuka, y todos los demás. Entonces notó unos brazos que le rodeaban desde atrás. Abrió los ojos, y en el espejo pudo distinguir que era Saruhiko.

-Misaki… Yo sigo aquí… No tienes por qué seguir atormentándote con eso.

-Sa…ru…

Murmuró en un tono lastimero antes de volver a echarse a llorar. Previniendo lo que este iba a hacer, el moreno aflojo el agarre, y tal y como pensaba, Yata se giró en sus brazos para abrazarle y hundir la cabeza en su pecho, en un llanto.

-No te preocupes… Mientras los recuerdes estarán vivos. Y aún me tienes a mí. Esta vez…me tendrás siempre que me necesites.

Y en ese momento, Yata pudo olvidarse de todos esos sueños horribles que había tenido últimamente para aferrarse a la única persona que le quedaba a su lado.

* * *

_En la cara no que es mi primer SaruMisa(?) _

_Sé que llevo mucho sin subir nada de Homestuck, pero lo siento, no estoy inspirada para meterme en la mente de esos personajes. _

_Tengo ideas, así que cuando esté inspirada volveré a escribir, pero paciencia._

_Y por ser mi primer SaruMisa va para Nina, mi novio(?)3 _


End file.
